Best Friends Or More?
by Mizuki Amaya Shinto
Summary: Kagome has lots of friends when she is 5, although InuYasha and Miroku are her best guy friends and Sango is her best girl friend. Kagome is 'away' for 8 years. When she is finally back, will she and InuYasha be best friends or will they be more? Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Best Friends Or More?_

_**Chapter 1 Meetings**_

_A/N: I have decided to write this story also, along with finishing 'Kagome Loves The Inu Guys'. _

_Full Summary: Kagome has lots of friends when she is 5, although InuYasha and Miroku are her best guy friends and Sango is her best girl friend. Kagome is 'away' for 8 years. When she is finally back, will she and InuYasha be best friends or will they be more?_

**AGES FOR THIS CHAPTER**

**-**_OTHER CHARACTERS WILL COME LATER_

_Another A/N: Sesshomaru has both arms and is a demon. Inu is a half demon. So, basically, everyone in this story is what they are in the show. Except Kag and Kikyo._

_Kikyo-human_

_Kagome- elemental neko/miko_

**KAGOME****-5**

**INUYASHA****-6**

**SANGO****-5**

**MIROKU****-6**

**AYAME****-5**

**KOUGA****-6**

**RIN****-5**

**SESSHOMARU****-7**

**KIKYO****-6**

**NARAKU****-7**

**KAGURA****-6**

**HAKUDOSHI****-22**

**PARENTS****-35**

A 5 year old Kagome was sitting under a cherry blossom tree in the local park in Tokyo. Her electric blue eyes were cloudy, as if she were day dreaming. The wind tossed her waist length, midnight black tresses of hair in the air behind her. The pedals of the blossoms on the tree were falling and blowing around Kagome. Her porcelain white skin held resemblence to the new-fallen snow of winter. Her soft, pale pink lips were drawn into a small, yet radient, closed-mouth smile, as she observed the family of swans in the pond.

InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango were at InuYasha's home gazing at a wall, hoping for something to happen.

"Wanna go to the park?" an innocent sounding Miroku asked

"Sure" Sango said. "Inu?" she quickly asked as an after thought

"Feh." InuYasha said as his oh so brilliant answer while getting up and running to his mom's room.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" InuYasha asked sweetly

"Sure swetty, but you have to take Sesshy." Izayoi, his mom, said with a smile.

"Oh mommm...do I have to?" he whined. After she gave him a stern look, he had to agree.

"Fine" he sighed and walked to Sesshy's room.

"Fluffy, wanna go to the park with us?" InuYasha asked his half brother.

"Hn" he replied and got up off his bed. "And don't call me fluffy." he added

*on the way to the park*

"I'm hungry." Miroku said.

"You are always hungry" Sesshomaru said coldly as the others snickered

"Am not. Hey! I want ice cream" Miroku said as they passed the ice cream truck.

"Fine." they all walked over to the truck.

"We would like 4 ice cream cones please, a chocolate, a strawberry, and two vanilla." Miroku said standing on InuYasha's back. (the counter was too high. they are just kids after all lol).

"Right away" the man said

"Miroku! Get down. You are crushing me. Lay off the sweets" InuYasha said in pain

"Well excuse me" Miroku said sarcastic like and glared. A moment later, their ice cream came and they continued their walk. When they arrived, they sat on a bench at the side of the pond and near the Sakura tree where Kag was sitting.

Miroku was teasing the same momma swan that was in the family of swans Kagome was observing.

"Miroku, it is not wise to tease a bird that is larger that you." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"That bird is dumb. D-U-M...dumb." Miroku said

"There is a B." InuYasha said

"Where?! I hate bees!" Miroku said swatting around. "But I am not afraid of that dumby bird." he added. Just then the swan squacked and started chasing Miroku.

InuYasha looked at Kagome breifly and looked back to the pond. When her beauty registered, he began to stare. 'WOAH!' he thought

Sesshomaru looked where InuYasha was looking, and he stared, too. 'Wow!' he thought. 'She is probably human though' he thought sadly, but continued to stare.

"Sesshomaru, she is beautiful." InuYasha whispered.

"Yes. Very, she seems to glow. Too bad she is probably human." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yeah" he said

Just then, Miroku took his shoe off and threw it at the swan's head. It hit and the swan sank to the bottom of the pond.

Kagome gasped and sprung to her feet. Faster than you could blink, she had sprinted 20 yards and dove into the pond.

"That was certainly not a human characteristic." Sesshomaru stated

"Nope." InuYasha said. Suddenly a thought passed through their heads and they snapped their heads towards eachother.

"DIBS!" they yelled rapidly

"I said it first" InuYasha shouted

"You did not!" Sesshomaru retorted

"Feh/Hn!"

It had been five minutes since she went down.

"It has been five minutes. Neither of us will get her if she dies down there" InuYasha said.

Suddenly, Kagome came up with the swan in her arms and sat by the pond. She held her hand over the swan and a silver orb was held in her hand. She pressed it to the swan and it came back to life. She set it back in the pond and it went back to her family. Kagome ran up to the tree and jumped to a branch.

Miroku had also seen Kagome and he was now drooling. He walked over to the tree.

"Hey come down here!" he yelled to Kagome.

"No!" she yelled

"Please?!"

"Fine!"

She jumped down in front of him without a sound and with grace.

He looked her up and down and said, "You are beautiful"

"This coming from someone who threw a shoe at a swan." she giggled

"It's called protecting your ice cream." he said sheepishly

She giggled some more and said, "I'm Kagome Higurashi" smiling

"Miroku Houshi...wait, _the_ Kagome Higurashi? The one who's dad owns over 200 companies all over the world? With the richest family in Japan and possibly the world?!" he asked/yelled in one breath

"That would be the one." she said with a small giggle.

He kissed her hand. "Charmed. Let me introduce you to my friends." he said leading her over.

"Kagome, this is Sango Tanjyai, Sesshomaru Takahashi, and InuYasha Takahashi." He said gesturing to each.

"Guys, this is Kagome Higurashi." she waved

Just then, InuYasha and and Sesshomaru tackled eachother. {fighting over Kagome}

When they finished, they each stood and kissed Kagome's hand. She looked at all three guys and thought, 'hot'.

Her and Sango chatted the rest of the day.

They exchanged numbers and addresses and went home.

REVIEW!

Luv Ya!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_'BEST FRIENDS OR MORE?'_

_**Chapter 2**_

_*****A fun day*** **_

_I don't own InuYasha, but *sigh* a girl can dream._

_{I am going to make InuYasha's family the 2nd richest and have a mansion}_

_'ring ring ring!' The sound of the telephone ringing sounded through the Higurashi Mansion._

_"Hello?" Kaito, Kagome's father, answered the phone._

_"Is Kagome there Mr. uhhhh?" InuYasha asked nervously. He had never called a girl before and now he was calling not just a girl. This girl was beautiful and rich. Right now, he was talking to papa Higurashi, the worldwide buisness man._

_"Just call me Kaito. It's fine. But, yes, Kagome is here. One moment." he replied with a chuckle_

_"Okay" InuYasha said taking a deep breath._

_*with Kaito*_

_He knocked on Kagome's door. You could tell it was Kagome's because it was the only colored door in the whole mansion. It was hot pink with a single crystal blue rain drop, a pure white but beautiful snowflake, a single red flame of fire, and a silver moon. Or, you could tell by the fact that her name was in beautiful silver glitter letters on the door._

_With his demon hearing, he could hear her even breathing, so he figured she was asleep. He slowly pushed the door open to reveal her room. It was huge. Her bed was king sized and white. The walls were white. On her walls were various words that read: 'LIVE, LAUGH, LOVE' 'Wild Thing' 'Angel' 'Beauty'. Her covers were electric blue, matching her eyes, and they were made of pure silk. Above, on the ceiling, was a beautiful merial of the night sky. Hanging from her ceiling was a beautiful crystal chandileir. Next to her bed was a glass fish tank that was built into the wall. It was so big, it __**was**__ the wall. Her curtains were electric blue to match the bed and they were also silk. Japanese party/festival lights were hanging above her bed. She had all of her furniture white. Kagome had a joined bathroom and bedroom._

_"Kagome, princess. Telephone." Kaito announced in a kind voice._

_"Fooh zis kit {who is it}" Kagome, muffled by her pillow, asked._

_"Fiz IguooAsga" he mocked with a smirk._

_Kagome shot up like a rocket and threw a pillow at him. He got hit in the face and chuckled as he ran to her. He picked her up and twirled her around as she giggled. (Inu was on hold btw) He set her down and gave her the phone as she shewed him out._

_"Konichawa Inu-kun" She greeted_

_"Hey Kaggy" He said happily_

_"Whatcha doing today?" she asked cutely_

_"Not much. What are you doing?" he asked blushing at her cuteness_

_"Nothing. Do you, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Miroku wanna come over and swim or whatever?" She questioned._

_" will be over in about an hour." He stated_

_"Can I come over and walk you here?" she asked hopefully_

_"Yeah! That would be better because we could walk with you!" he exclaimed_

_"Okay. 30 minutes?" she questioned_

_"Ya" he said_

_"Kay kay! ciao!" she cooed_

_"Bye Bye" he said _

_They hung up and Kagome ran to her dad's room._

_"Daddy!" she shouted with pure excitement_

_"What?!" He mocked her playfully._

_"I am having a pool party! Can I go get my friends?!" She asked with a toothy grin._

_"Well..." he said _

_She gave him her puppy pout and he couldn't resist._

_"Okay."_

_*25 minutes later*_

_Kagome had put on a white sundress that went to her thigh and she had left her hair down straight. At this moment, she was heading to InuYasha and Sesshomaru's house. _

_"Do do do do---do do do do" the doorbell to the mansion rang._

_"I'll get it!" Inu yelled from inside._

_"Hey Kagome" InuYasha said hugging her._

_"Hey." she said hugging him back._

_"Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru said emotionlessly_

_"What? No hug?" she said as he calmly walked over to her and embraced her._

_"Sesshy, you need to loosen up." she said as she embraced him back. Sesshomaru sniffed her scent and visably relaxed. Her scent was winter and Jasmine._

_"Let's go ask my mom Kaggy." Inu said_

_"Mkay" she said as they all ran upstairs._

_"Mommy, me and Sesshomaru are going to the Higurashi Mansion to swim." Inu said._

_"Why on Earth are you going there?!" she asked_

_"I told you our new best friend is Kagome." Sesshomaru said as Kagome stepped inside the room._

_"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kag said in her bubbly personality._

_"Wow! She is as beautiful as you two said. But you didn't tell me it was Kagome Higurashi. This is such a suprise!" she said._

_Inu and Sesshy blushed._

_"I think you are very beautiful also ." she said. And indeed she was. Her hair was to her calves and it was solid black except the gold tips at the end._

_"Oh deary thank you. But, call me Izayoi. I'm not old you know" she said with a giggle. She patted the bed next to her. "Come sit" she said with a smile_

_Kagome climbed up next to her. "Your hair is beautiful." she said _

_"Thank you. Your's is beautiful too." Izayoi stated_

_Kagome smiled and then caught her scent. "You are a miko" Kagome said as more of a statement than a question._

_"Yes. I presume you, too are a miko?" she asked with curiosity_

_"Yup and a neko!" she said grinning._

_"You are the gaurdian of the jewel?" she asked_

_"The Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked. When Izayoi nodded Kagome nodded also._

_"How did you know?" Kagome asked_

_"You are the first demon/miko in history." she stated_

_"Oh" Kagome nodded._

_Just then, a picture caught Kagome's eye. It was a more powerful and older looking mix of InuYasha and Sesshomaru._

_"Who is that? He is pretty." Kagome asked_

_"That is my husband InuTashio." Izayoi answered._

_"Oh...InuTashio..."Kagome thought. "Wait. He is friends with my daddy and owns about 200 companies like him too." She said_

_"Yes." Izayoi answered._

_"Well, we have to get going now before we are late. Actually, do you wanna come too?" Kagome flashed a smile._

_"Of course! I would love to go. Thank you" she said in shock. 'That child has such manners.' she thought._

_"Yay!" Kagome hugged Izayoi._

_"Oh my gosh! I love you so much! Call me mom" Izayoi was so excited that a child like that could exist._

_"Kay. We have to go get Miro and San. Come over when you would like." Kagome hopped off and went to InuYasha and Sesshomaru._

_"By mom." InuYasha and Sesshomaru said exiting the room._

_Kagome ran back in and hugged Izayoi. "Bye mommy." she said and left._

_After they met Miroku's and Sango's parents each, they went back to the mansion and swam. Later Izayoi came and swam with them._

_Thoughts of everyone 'this was fun'_

_Review!_

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_BEST FRIENDS OR MORE?_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hakudoshi**_

_A/N: Hakudoshi and Naraku have no relation in this story. Kikyo and Kagome are friends, not enimies. Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura are good. Hojo is the same as in the anime. Also, the setting for California is going to change to an island._

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

_It had been about 2 months since the pool party. The friends had never been closer. They did everything together. Kagome had introduced Inu, Sesshy, Miro, and San to her other friends: Kouga, Kikyo, Ayame, Rin, Kagura, Naraku, Kanna, Hojo, and etc. The guys stuck together in a little gang and the girls in a posse. Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo were known as the 'Tripple Terrors' because they got popular._

_*now*_

_Kagome was awoken by one of her maids._

_"Kagome, wake up. Your father wants to talk to you." Satsuki, her maid, commanded._

_"Okay, Satsuki. Thank you." Kagome said sleepily, but politely._

_Kagome took a bath and got dressed. She put on a blue sundress and a headband. After dressing, Kags went downstairs to find a table of breakfast._

_"Kagome." he father said coming downstairs._

_"Yes daddy?" she asked sweetly_

_"I am having important guests over tonight." Kaito stated_

_"Okayyy...what does this have to do with me?" she asked_

_"You will be attending, so I am letting your mom take you shopping. I also expect you to be on your best behavior." Kaito replied with all seriousness._

_"Mkay daddy, I am ready to go when momma is." Kagome said after taking a sip of her juice._

_*shopping*_

_'Mom can really be annoying sometimes' Kagome thought._

_"What about this one?" She asked_

_"No. I like this one." Kagome said holding up a cream white dress. It went down to just above her knees and had a black belt under the chest. {even though Kagome had no chest because she was 5} It was tight at the top and flowy at the bottom. {link on profile}_

_"That one is lovely. Want it?" Her mom, Kiyame, asked. When she saw Kagome nod, Kiyame went to the registure to pay._

_"Will this be all for you today, Mrs. Higurashi?" The lady asked_

_"Yes. Thank you, Margie." Kiyame replied._

_"Here you go. Have a nice day." She said handing her the dress._

_"You too."_

_"Okay, Kagome. What jewelry store do you want to go to?" Kiyame asked_

_"What is the most expensive?" she retorted with a question_

_"Charms." Kiyame replied._

_"I want to go there!" Kagome exclaimed._

_"Okay dear. Driver, to charms please." She announced to the limo driver._

_"Right away midam." he replied._

_*charms*_

_The place was so exclusive, you had to have ID and drivers license. You had to have a store card, tell them your name, and then go through a scanner._

_After all of that, they arrived inside a room as large as their mansion. It was full of diamonds, rubies, sapphires, pearls, aquamarine, and practically any other jewel or mineral you could imagine. _

_There was a pregnant silence because Kagome was shocked. _

_"Ahhh... Ms. Higurashi. How are you today?" A small plump man with six arms, who Kagome assumed to be a flea demon, asked cheerfully._

_"Hello, Myoga. Kagome and I are spectacular today. We are just shopping around today because Kaito is having a dinner tonight. How are you today?" She replied politely._

_"I am very good. Thank you." he said._

_"Do you think you could help is find something to go with this dress?" Kiyame asked pulling the dress out._

_"The Shikon No Tama. You will have to give it to Kagome sometime. Seeing as she is the only gaurdian in the past 500 years, since Midoriko." Myoga stated._

_"Yes, I know. Would you go get it?" she asked with a sigh._

_Myoga nodded and headed over to the 'Reserved For Kagome Higurashi' section he had made ever since she was born. When he returned, he held a pure white/purple colored jewel dangling from a white shell kind of chain. (you know what the jewel looks like) "Here Kagome. The Shikon No Tama." Myoga said handing it to her._

_"Is this the one I was promised?" she asked_

_"Yes" he dropped it in her hands and there was a blinding light. _

_"Well, we all know it belongs to you." Kiyame said with a smile._

_"Okay. Now for some jewelry. Thank you Myoga sir." Kagome said as she placed the jewel around her neck._

_"You are quite welcome child." He said._

_When they were done, they had over 200 diamonds, 20 sapphires, a few rubies, and one pearl. They had over 50 necklaces, 100 rings, and about 70 bracelets._

_They went to a shoe store that was also exclusive and had 30 pairs of shoes._

_*LIMO*_

_'This was very fun. I got all I wanted' Kagome thought. 'That was a fun day with Kagome. Very exausting' Kiyame thought._

_*home*_

_"Child, ye need to get ready. They will be here any moment." Kaede said._

_"Yes. Will you help?" she asked_

_"Sure. Anything for ye." Kaede said with a smile._

_Kagome had that dress on with the Skinkon No Tama necklace. She also had a diamond bracelet and ring. In her hair, she had black chopsticks with silver dragons on them, she had a comb/hair pin (link on profile, but imagine the colors as white, black, and silver), and a white cherry blossom (sakura) flower. Her shoes were elegant black strappy heels. _

_"Kagome, child, Ye look beautiful." Keade spoke in awe._

_"Thank you Keade." Kagome smiled._

_The guests were arriving and being seated at the large dining table before Kagome had been seated. _

_"Please rise as Lady Kagome enters the room." An announcer said as she came from the grand staircase. _

_The staircase was made of marble. On either side, was an entrance to the main staircase and she chose the right side. (link on profile)_

_There were 'ohhh' s and 'ahhh' s. _

_Kagome was seated at the head of the table while her father was at the end. Kiyame was to the left of Kaito, Kagome's dad._

_..._

_After dinner was over, they discussed matters._

_"May I speak with you for a moment, Kaito?" Hakudoshi (22 years old) asked._

_"Sure." he responded_

_"This is concerning Kagome. I think she should come back to America with me for could get a better education." Hakudoshi stated bluntly._

_"Japan and America have equally the same quality in education." he replied_

_"She could learn new languages." Hakudoshi persuaded._

_"She already knows English, Japanese, German, Spanish, French, Chinese, Italian, and Latin." Kaito stated_

_"She could learn how to be independant." Hakudoshi knew he had him._

_"Well---_

_REVIEW!_

_I love ya!_

_What should he say?_


	4. Chapter 4

_BEST FRIENDS OR MORE?_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Leaving**_

_"__Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Just for a little while." Kaito said._

_"Splended. I will be back for her tomorrow morning." Hakudoshi informed._

_"Okay." was his reply as he watched Hakudoshi leave._

_*Kagome's room*_

_Kagome was lying on her kind sized bed watching television. She had come up after dinner and gotten into her night clothes. Currently, she had on a red silk nightgown with a black and silver dragon on it. Her hair was down and straight, matching the silky texture of her gown. _

_"Princess, I need to talk to you." her father said as he walked in._

_"What is it daddy?" she asked in curiosity._

_"Well, you need to pack your bags. You are going on a trip." he informed her._

_Kagome jumped off of her bed and started to twirl around. "A family vacation! Yay! I am so excited!" Kagome exclaimed, completely oblivious to what he meant._

_"No, Kagome. Honey, it is just you that is going on the will attend a school in the United States for a little while." he watched as she immediately stopped twirling._

_"Oh. Okay, but I can't." she said._

_"Why?" he asked_

_"I will miss Inu, Sesshy, Miro, and San...along with others." Kagome whispered with a frown._

_"You will be back very soon." he smiled._

_"Okay daddy." she said and began packing._

_*morning*_

_Morning came and Kagome awoke at 6:30. After she took a shower and got ready,she went down for breakfast. _

_"Morning Daddy." she smiled brightly._

_"Good morning Kagome." he replied. _

_"When is he going to be here?" she asked_

_"In about 5 minutes. Don't you need to say goodbye to your friends?" he asked_

_"No. It would hurt me and them." Kagome said sadly._

_"Okay." They finished their breakfast in silence. About 2 minutes later, there was a car horn and Kagome took her things outside._

_There was a big, black stretch limo in the long driveway._

_The door opened and out stepped Hakudoshi._

_"Hello. Come on Kagome. Not a moment to waste." he hurried her along._

_"Bye daddy." she hugged and kissed him._

_"Goodbye Kagome." he waved as she got in the car._

_Silent tears rolled down her face as they headed toward the airport._

_Hakudoshi looked at her and licked his lips._

_'she will be fun' He thought._

_The plane ride was completely silent, much like the car ride._

_They arrived on a small island. There was nothing but a large school building. _

_'This is definently not the US.' Kagome thought gazing around._

_There was beautiful, white sand all around. Crystal blue water stretched as far as the eye could see and farther. The sound of waves crashing was peaceful. The smell of fresh salt water drifted around in the breeze, that was blowing the palm trees._

_After a moment, she was handed a uniform. (link on profile)_

_"Put this on" Hakudoshi ordered._

_She did as she was told._

_*7 and a half years later*_

_Kagome was 12 and a half._

_"This is so not what I barganed for" she sobbed._

_Everyday, she was raped and it was horrible._

_"I will get out of here." she muttered determined._

_*with her father and mother--it has been 8 years since Kag was seen*_

_"We will never see her again. I messed up! I shouldn't have let her go!" Her father shouted._

_"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." her mother cooed._

_"It is my fault. I should've known better. It has been 8 years." he said. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha and friends had been horribly sad. Kagome was gone and they would never see her again...or so they thought.

Review!

Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

_Best Friends or More_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Back and ready for love**_

I don't own InuYasha

**Ages now:**

**Kagome-13**

**InuYasha-14**

**Sesshomaru-15**

**Miroku-14**

**Sango-13**

**Naraku-15**

**Kikyo-13**

**Ayame-13**

**Rin-13**

**Kouga-14**

**Bankotsu-14**

**Hiten-14**

**Hojo-15**

**Kagura-14**

**Kanna-14**

**Shippo-14**

**Let me know if I forgot anyone please.**

_Lately, InuYasha had been dreaming of Kagome. It was like she was trying to tell him something, anything; she was still alive or she needed help._

_*Inu's dream*_

**BOLD= Kagome**

_ITALICIZED= InuYasha_

_**BOTH= Hakudoshi**_

**'Inu'**

_'Kagome?'_

**'Help me'**

_'What's wrong? How can I help?'_

**'Please, just help.'**

_'How? Kagome? Kagome!'_

_**InuYasha saw Kagome be snatched by Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi ripped her clothes off and started raping her. **_

_**'InuYasha, you can't do anything about it. Kagome belongs to me'**_

_*end dream*_

_InuYasha woke up in a cold sweat and panting for air._

_"Kagome" he gasped then shook his head. "Inu, snap out of it. Kagome isn't alive. She can't be." he muttered to himself._

_He picked up the phone and called Miroku._

_"Hello?" a sleepy Miroku answered_

_"Miroku, hey." InuYasha said_

_"What the hell are you doing calling me at this time?" Miroku asked looking at his clock that read 3:13 am._

_"Meet me downtown at Sakura street." he ordered._

_"Fine, bye." he said hanging up._

_InuYasha called and told Kouga the same and brought Sesshomaru too._

_***************************************************************************************************_

_It was snowing outside, because it was winter and very close to Christmas._

_They all met at Sakura Street and InuYasha began telling them about his dream._

_"Guys, I have been having these dreams." InuYasha began, but was cut off by Miroku._

_"Dude, I have had the same dreams. Where we all had personal sex slave models that would cook chicken wings for us?!" Miroku asked, earning him a slap over the head._

_"No! Shut up! It was about Kagome. I think she is alive and trying to tell me something." InuYasha announced._

_"That's crazy man. I know you loved Kagome and we all did too. We are all sad, but you need to face the facts: Kagome. Is. Dead." Kouga said sadly._

_"I guess your right. Let's get back to our houses." InuYasha stated._

_They walked back in the directions of their houses._

_***************************************************************************************************_

_Kagome was laying against a building on the streets of Tokyo. She had managed to do it; to escape Hakudoshi and that dreaded island._

_Kagome was exausted and crying. She was freezing because she was wearing panties and a tanktop with ugg boots. A small, thin wool blanket offered a tiny amount of warmth seeing as it and her clothes were damp. She still had the Shikon No Tama around her neck._

_***************************************************************************************************_

_On his way home, InuYasha heard quiet crying. As he followed the noise, trying to make little crunching as he walked through all the snow, he saw someone huddled against a building. 'That is the most angelic crying I have ever heard.' InuYasha thought. He lost concentration on his footing and made a loud crunch in the snow. _

_The girl whipped around and her electric blue eyes seemed to glow in beauty along with her porcelain skin. Her lips, beautiful and soft as ever. As soon as she did, she fell unconscious. Her midnight black, silk hair cascading down her back and onto the snow. Only one person he knew had that firey, yet soft, angry, yet happy, bitchy, yet angelic kind of beauty...the one of a kind girl. 'The scent of winter and flowers...that can't be. But her eyes, lips, smell, skin, hair...the only girl that has that beauty,'_

_'Kagome' he thought._

_InuYasha ran to her and scooped her up bridal style. He had a smile on his face as he ran home. Inu jumped to his window and laid Kagome on his bed as gentle as if he were laying a thin glass doll on . He took her tanktop off (she had a bra on) and slipped her boots off. He looked down to her chest...'large and round' he thought. He then looked to her flat and curvy stomach, then her shapely legs, and back up to her beautiful and peaceful face. 'pale, beautiful, and has a figure' InuYasha thought smirking._

_He covered her with a quilt and went downstairs to watch television._

_***************************************************************************************************_

_About an hour later, Kagome woke up. She looked down and saw she was only in her bra and panties, but then looked at where she was. Everything was red, white, or black. The covers were red with a black dragon on it and the sheets were red. The walls were white with red doors. The curtains were also red. _

_Kagome got up and went to the open closet. She picked out a white, tight, button up jersey. It went down to her thigh and was sleevless (you know...like those bace ball jersey shirts). Kagome left it unbuttoned and walked to the window. InuYasha walked in and she turned towards him. His eyes once again roamed her body. 'Her hair has grown' he thought. Indeed it did. Her hair went to mid thigh, past the jersey. She backed into a corner with a frightened look on her face. And slid to the floor._

_"It's okay Kagome." he said. "I won't hurt you. You know that." he soothed her._

_'His voice.' she thought._

_She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him as she looked up. "Do I know you?" she asked._

_He just smirked. _

_'I knew it! The red, the voice, silver hair, amber eyes, puppy ears! Inu!" she thought._

_"INU!" she shrieked as she launched herself at him. He picked her up and twirled her around as he embraced her._

_"Kagome, I missed you! God it is great to have you here. I love you!" he blurted out. He then realized what he had said._

_"You love me?" she asked with large eyes._

_"Well...yeah." he blushed._

_"I love you too!" she giggled and kissed him._

_He pushed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands tangled into her silk locks and hers in his as she rubbed his ears. He decided to deepen the kiss and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance that she quickly gave to him. She purrr-ed and he let a low rumble sound in his chest. They pulled away for air and both blushed as Kagome unhooked her legs._

_"That was nice...and sudden" Kagome said._

_"Definently." He said._

_"Anyway I missed your puppy wuppy ears" she teased._

_"And not me?" he pouted._

_"Nope." she giggled as she flicked his ear._

_"Oh really, I'll show you." he said as he tackled her and started tickling her._

_"Stop *laugh* Inu *gasp* please." she laughed and pleaded._

_He ignored her begging and kept on. She bucked her hips._

_"Okay fine." he got off because with her bucking her hips, he couldn't take it._

_'Damn that felt so good, and she looks sexy in my clothes.' he thought._

_"Thank you" she laughed. _

_"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked_

_"Yes. I will." she smiled._

_"I love your smile" he said_

_She giggled. He went to the bed and she followed. They cuddled up together and fell asleep in eachother's arms._

_REVIEW!_

_tell me what you think!_

_Love you_


	6. Chapter 6

_Best Friends Or More_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Walking in a sugar wonderland**_

_I don't own InuYasha_

_A/N: If anyone wants to be my story editor, msg or review telling me so. I need someone to do that if you are interested. Thanx_

Kagome woke up in the morning to the smell of pancakes. She turned over to see that InuYasha wasn't beside her.

"That explains why I'm cold" she muttered to herself.

"So you're awake?" InuYasha smirked from the door. Apparently, she had lost the jersey in her sleep and she blushed.

"Yup" she giggled as she covered up with the blanket.

"Come to breakfast. If you want, you can take a shower and change into anything of mine. I haven't told anyone you were here because I want to see the looks on their faces when you walk in. You are the most loved person that isn't in this family" he chuckled.

Kagome nodded and got up and went to his bathroom. She turned the shower on the hottest it would go, which was over 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Most humans would die in that water, but not Kagome. She stepped out and opened the bathroom door, causing steam to roll out. She went to his drawers and took out a white muscle shirt and white and black pajama pants. She put on her black bra from last night and got dressed. The shirt was too long for her liking, so she took a hairbow and tied the shirt where it stopped below her breasts. By this time, her hair had dried and it was its usual midnight silk.

She walked downstairs to see everyone at the table and smiled. She took a deep breath and stepped around the corner to make herself known. Everyone gasped.

"Why did a Celestial Girl just walk from upstairs?" Sesshomaru asked. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, just as he shoved pancakes in his mouth. 'those eyes, that hair, those lips, that scent, that aura. Only one woman I have ever known to have that angelic, celestial beauty...Kagome' he thought. Just then, he started choking on his pancakes. Despite Izayoi's state of shock, she ran to Sesshomaru and started giving him the Heimlich manoeuvre. Sesshomaru spit his pancakes out and they hit InuTashio in the forehead.

"Alright, Thank you Sesshomaru, you almost managed to die before lunch. That is a new record." InuTashio muttered Sarcastically.

"Kagome!" Izayoi squealed as she embraced Kagome and picked her up.

"Hi mommy Izayoi" Kagome replied.

"Kags!" Sesshomaru was next to pick her up. He twirled her around.

"Kagome! How is my girl?!" InuTashio chuckled giving her a hug.

"You were gone for so long!"

"Where to?"

"Why?"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you call?!"

"We thought you were dead."

"Listen guys," Kagome started. "I don't want to talk about it and I may never want to." she said as her mood darkened.

"Okay, enough of that. Let's go make cookies." InuYasha said as he dragged Kagome to the kitchen.

Kagome got out a cook book and InuYasha got a bright idea.

Snatching the cook book away, he held the recipe to high up for Kagome to reach.

"Hey!" she cried, trying to grab the book to no avail. "Give it back to me!"

"No, I don't think I will. . ."

"That isn't fair." she pouted.

"Life isn't fair." he snickered at her pouty face and looked away. He couldn't handle the pouty face...it was just too damn cute.

"Your going to make me cry" she whimpered as she dropped to her knees. InuYasha looked down at her and tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Fine." he gave her the book.

"Haha! Sucka!" she laughed.

(he has never cooked)

Kagome just smiled angelically at him. Inu tried not to melt.

"Anyway, to make cookies, you first have to get out your ingredients," Kagome said, indicating the many bags and containers around her.

"Okay. Got it. What is the first ingredient to cookies?"

"Flour."

"A flower? Like a violet?" Inu asked, very confused. He pointed to a flower vase on the table. "You could use those. . ."

"No, this is flour," Kagome said, trying not to laugh. She showed him the white powder.

Inu sniffed it curiously.

And then sneezed.

White flour covered the kitchen, settling on table tops, on the floor, and their hair.

InuYasha looked up at Kagome with a white face and an embarrassed expression. "Sorry."

Kagome smiled and giggled at the flour that fell off of the top of Inu's head as he moved.

"You're helping me clean up."

"I guess that's fair. . . but what are we gonna do for that flour stuff?"

"There's still a little left in the bag," Kagome said, looking into the sack. "We'll be able to make a batch."

"Good. Can I put it into the bowl?" asked InuYasha, sticking out his hands for the bag with a look on his face that said 'gimmie'.

"If you ask nicely."

"No."

"Then you can't."

"Feh."

"Just say it!"

"No!"

"Come on. . ." Kagome said soothingly, waving what remained of the flour in front of InuYasha temptingly.

". . . Please?" Inu asked, giving her puppy-dog eyes. No pun intended.

Kagome blushed pink from under the flour. "Good job. Sure you can."

Handing him the bag (which he proceeded to proudly pour into the metal bowl), Kagome brushed the powder off of her face.

Inu looked up at her. "You missed a spot," he said, pointing to a bit of flour on her cheek.

"Hm?"

"Here," Inu said quietly, as if concentrating, gently brushing the flour off for Kagome, who burned red.

"Thanks," she said, still pink, before consulting the recipe again.

"What else do we need?"

"Sugar."

". . . Can I pour that in too? Please?"

Kagome smiled and handed him the sugar.

Things went pretty smoothly for a few minutes, until it was time to put in the eggs.

"All right," Kagome said, taking three eggs out of the refrigerator. As she was closing the door, she felt someone grab the eggs from her hands.

"Look at me!" Inu smirked as he began juggling the eggs.

"Don't do that!" Kagome cried, "they'll break!"

Inu stuck his tongue out at her again and continued, juggling and walking at the same time.

"Stop it!" Kagome cried, trying grab the eggs, accidentally slipping on some flour.

"Wha-?!" Inu began to say as Kagome toppled into him.

They landed with a muffled "fump!" as a cloud of flour rose where they fell.

Kagome lay on top of InuYasha, who had managed to save one of the eggs. The other

two lay broken on the floor.

"I told you not to!" Kagome yelled, still on his stomach. "Now look what you did!"

"If you hadn't fallen on me, I would have made it to the counter-"

"Oh, shut up," Kagome sighed, picking up the only remaining egg and cracking it over Inu's head.

"HEY!" InuYasha yelled angrily at her. Kagome smirked, still sitting on top of him. . .

She quickly got off.

She fell in the floor laughing and mixed what was in the bowl after they had put the eggs in.

InuYasha was carring the bowl to the pan when he stepped in the egg yolk and fell to the floor. The bowl flew to the floor and busted. The cookie batter went all over the walls, cabnits, and two teens.

Kagome sent him a playful glare.

Sesshomaru came in at that time and stole the bag of chocolate chips {apparently, over the years, he had developed an adiction to chocolate}.

"You know Sesshy, chocolate is poisoness to dogs!" Kagome called after him. You could hear him gag and she giggled.

"I was just kidding. Where you are humanoid, it wouldn't affect you any." she smirked.

He walked back in with an evil smirk on his face. "Oh hahaha...that was so funny, I almost forgot to laugh." he kept the smirk and grabbed some chocolate syrup. "Come here Kagome." he laughed maniachally.

"Nope, nuh uh, no way. Down puppy." she said as she jumped on the counter and then to the other side of the room in one leap.

"Puppy huh? I'll show you." he pounced after her.

"Inu! Help me!" she squeeked.

"Nope. This will show you for the egg thing." he grinned.

"You bastard! Fuck you pup." she retorted,

"Oh how I wish you would bitch." he pretended to dream

"Bitch?!" she shouted.

"It is a compliment in the doggy world." he said.

" A) I know what it is. 2) I am a cat, not a dog. and... san) That is really dumb when you think about it. Why would you call a female Canine a bitch? Female cats are called queens." she said before she was tackled by Sesshomaru. (san is pronounced 'son' and it is Japanese for three.)

"Ugf.." Kagome 'said' as she hit the floor.

He held the chocolate up in the air and was getting ready to squirt it when Kaggy stopped him.

"Wait...don't please." she pouted with the pouty face. He sighed and got up..too damn sexy.

She shot up and grabbed the whip cream. It wouldn't squirt so she started banging it on the counter. The top shot off and nailed InuYasha in the head then the whip cream shot at Sesshy.

"Owww..." InuYasha whined.

"If that is you you want to play it..." Sesshomaru popped the top off the chocolate and the top nailed Inu.

"Do you WANT to kill me?!" InuYasha was ignored.

He threw the syrup at her. It went on her and the floor. She tried to run at him, but slipped and fell and made syrup angels. InuYasha died laughing and she glared at him.

Kagome slid over to the carmel and threw it at InuYasha and he was soon sticky like the others.

"Kagome, you have a little spot on your face" Inu snickered.

Inu, Sesshy, and Kagome licked eachothers' faces and took a shower.

They were all clean and Kagome starts humming the toon Walking In a Winter Wonderland.

"Okay..." InuYasha said

"Random" Sesshy looked at her.

"Not really. We were walking in a sugar wonderland." she smiled

"Oh. I see."

They all sang along for the big finish.

"Walkin---In a winter---wonnnnderrrlannnd!" they finished.

REVIEW!

I LOVE YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Best Friends or More?**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Planning and Sly Nekos**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I went on vacation and I spent most of my time trying to find something to write my next chappy about. I was also busy with my other three stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

_**Fluffy=Sesshy=Sesshomaru**_

_**Scooby=Inu=Puppy=InuYasha**_

_**Sorry for putting so many links on my profile and describing too many clothes. I just want you to get the jist of what the person is wearing.**_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_**"KAGOME! Wake up!" Izayoi screamed to a sleeping Kagome.**_

_**"What?!" Kagome yelled with anger visable in her voice.**_

_**"Well, you didn't have to be so rude. Anyway, you are going to have a party!" she exclaimed.**_

_**"Why am I having a party?" Kagome asked, now suddenly interested.**_

_**"Well, since your parents are on a buisness trip, they don't know you are alive and back in Tokyo. So far, only we know. So, your friends and family are going to be coming to this party." She burst out in joy.**_

_**"Okayyy...so when is it?" she asked.**_

_**"In two weeks." she announced.**_

_**"Mkay. Right now, I can sleep." Kagome said groggily as she pulled the blankets back over her and cuddled to InuYasha.**_

_**"Nope! We are going shopping." she said as she pulled the blankets off of them. Kagome shivered and cuddled closer to InuYasha. He wrapped his arms around her; one around her little waist and the other across her stomach.**_

_**"Okay InuYasha. I guess you won't get to see Kagome change into short, tiny, tight dresses." Izayoi said. InuYasha's eyes popped open and he threw the blankets off the bed. He picked Kagome up and carried her to the bathroom, turned the bath on, and dumped her in with her clothes on.**_

_**"INUYASHAAA!" Kagome screeched.**_

_**"Oops." he said. He just acted on instinct.**_

_**"Oh well. Izayoi, how many dresses are we getting?" Kagome asked.**_

_**"5 or more. After all, we have plenty of money and we would spend every last penny for you Kagome." she smiled warmly even though Kagome couldn't.**_

_**"That is so nice of you, but I could always go to the bank and get my parent's money." She said.**_

_**"Nonsence." Izayoi replied as she walked out of InuYasha's room.**_

_**Kagome stripped her clothes and got in the tub.**_

_**"Ahhh. This feels great." she sighed contently.**_

_**Kagome got out of the water and got a towel. **_

_**As she walked out of the bathroom, she found InuYasha still in his room, but with Sesshomaru now. 'Great.' she thought in sarcasim.**_

_**She walked out and they were staring at her. **_

_**"Sesshomaru, out." InuYasha ordered.**_

_**"No. You out." he said**_

_**"No. YOU! This is **__**my**__** room." InuYasha retorted.**_

_**"Well you can just go an---" Sesshy was cut off my a shoe coming in contact with his head.**_

_**"Hahaaa. You just got nailed by a sho---off" InuYasha was also nailed with a shoe.**_

_**"HEY! Why don't you both get out so I can change!" Kagome yelled. You could practically see a blaze of fire surrounding her. She momentarily let go of her towel and it fell off her.**_

_**"Ummm..."InuYasha and Sesshy said shocked.**_

_**She looked down and got even angrier. Kagome picked it up and said, "Keep you eyes to yourself!" **_

_**"Feh/Hn!" **_

_**"Yo! Fluffy. Scooby. Out." she said sternly.**_

_**"Bossy, controling wench." InuYasha muttered.**_

_**"Crazy bitchy cat." Sesshomaru said under his breath.**_

_**"I heard that." she smirked as they took off running for the door. She got dressed in a denim mini skirt, a white tanktop that ended above her belly button with a red, halfway zipped, mini jacket over it. She had on a red heart necklace and red open toe pumps. Her hair was in red chopsticks.**_

_**Kagome walked downstairs and Izayoi's mouth dropped. "Kagome, don't you think that is a bit too provocative?" she asked when she regained composure.**_

_**"No." she answered simply and continued to the limo outside.**_

_**InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked at eachother and shrugged then chased Kagome to the car. They sat in the back of the limo and put the soundproof window up so they could talk. It was going to be a two hour ride to where they were going shopping. Izayoi was sitting up front with the driver.**_

_**"Kagome, if you are a neko, why do you look human?" InuYasha asked. Kagome showed him a silver locket around her neck.**_

_**"Will you take it off and show us?" he asked**_

_**"No. I hate being neko. We are sly and we trick people. Nekos are the most visious of all demons and we started the bloodiest battle ever 500 years ago." she said.**_

_**InuYasha hugged her and she didn't notice that he was unlatching her necklace. It fell to the limo floor and she gasped. Her eyes were now purple with a navy blue outlining the purple. Her pupil was sapphire blue. Two soft black kitty ears appeared on her head. **_

_**"Awww...cute kitty." he said. She started to cry and she hugged him. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't know it would make you sad."**_

_**She began to giggle.**_

_**"Ummm Kagome..." he said as they pulled away. He looked into her eyes. They were so seductive, even more so than her human eyes.**_

_**"Yes Inu baby?" she asked seductivly**_

_**"What is wrong with you?" he asked**_

_**"Nothing at all. Did I forget to tell you nekos are also very seductive and irresistible?" she questioned and he nodded.**_

_**"Oops. Must've slipped my mind." she said as she did the innocent pose (where you bring your finger to your lip and use cute eyes)**_

_**He couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her to the seat and started kissing her. **_

_**"Guys! Stop this right now!" Sesshy yelled.**_

_**"Do you want some too Fluffy?" Kagome asked.**_

_**She climbed onto his lap and started kissing him. After his shock wore off, he kissed back. She would switch between the two until InuYasha accidently hit the button between them and his mom. She looked back there and saw They had their shirts off and InuYasha was working on Kagome's bra while Sesshomaru was working on her skirt.**_

_**"Kagome! Boys!" she screamed. They looked up at her as Kagome grabbed her necklace and put it back on. She was human once more.**_

_**"What the hell?!" Izayoi shouted.**_

_**"InuYasha took my necklace off and I became my horny neko self." Kagome said.**_

_**Izayoi just stared at her.**_

_**"I am clearly not at fault here" Kagome continued.**_

_**Izayoi just sighed and put the window wall back up. **_

_***Shopping***_

_**(dress links on profile.)**_

_**Kagome had dresses piled in her arms when she went into the dressing room. She came out in a dress that stopped 5 inches below her butt. It was red and tight with shimmers. The front barely covered anything because of a gap from the chest to her belly button. The guys did cat calls and they decided to get that one.**_

_**Next she came out in a stunning midnight blue dress. It was strappless and had jewels. They got that on too.**_

_**Kaggy changed into a white flowy dress with black designs. She wanted that one too.**_

_**Next was a ice blue mini dress. It was simple, but beautiful. They got that one.**_

_**She showed off her green and gold dress.**_

_**Last, was a pink and silver jeweled dress. It showed off her curves perfectly.**_

_**After they paid, they got in the limo and went home.**_

_**"Kagome, you will look great at the party," InuYasha realized what he had said and his pride whelled up, "You know, I mean if they hose you down with make up." he laughed.**_

_**"You won't be laughing for long pal." She slapped him HARD! He was now whimpering and holding his cheek.**_

_**"Kagome I---"**_

_**"Shutup jerk. Don't talk to me. You are a jackass." she said**_

_**"I'm sorry."**_

_**"Awww. Its okay." she smiled**_

_**"Women." he scoffed. She kissed him. "Womennn" he sighed.**_


	8. Help!

Vote on my new poll!


	9. Chapter 8

_**Best Friends Or More?**_

_**More Planning and Old Friends**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Kagome and InuYasha were up in his room. They were playing video games when Sesshomaru knocked on the door.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked in annoyance.

"Mom wants to see Kagome." Sesshomaru said and walked out.

"No cheating Inu." Kagome said sternly.

"Why, Kagome, to think I would do such a thing." InuYasha gasped sounding dramatic.

"Whatever pup." she giggled and walked out.

"Izayoi?!" she called.

"In here Kagome!" she heard from the ballroom. As Kagome entered, she was surrounded by hundreds of flowers, materials, jewels, vaces, menues, and anything else you could think of.

"Ummm..." Kagome was shocked to say the very least.

"I need you to pick things for your party." said Izayoi.

"It looks like I am getting married." Kagome announced in disbelief.

"Well, It is almost your birthday. The party will be in a week and a half which is a day before your birthday on December 13th. So we will combine your 14th birthday party with your welcome back party." exclaimed Izayoi.

"Oh. Mkay then. Can InuYasha and Sesshomaru help? And Sango and Miroku? I haven't seen them yet." Kagome pouted.

"Sure. I will call them while you go and get the boys. I won't ruin the suprise by telling Sango and Miroku." she pranced off. Kagome ran upstairs and got InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

They waited about 20 minutes for Sango and Miroku to arrive. When they did, Izayoi got the door and brought them to the ballroom. Kagome was sitting on the couch with her head turned away form them. When they came in, Kagome turned around.

"Ahhh!" Sango screamed and ran up to her. Kagome jumped up and hugged her. They were hopping around as they hugged. "Kagome!"

"Sango!"

"Kagome!"

"Sango!"

"Okay!" InuYasha yelled. They hopped apart.

"Kagome!" Miroku squealed like a girl.

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed as she hugged him. He did the Miroku-like thing and groped her.

"Hentai!" she said and slapped him. "Mkay. Now who wants to help me plan my party?"

*Hours into planning the party*

"Color catagory. I still can't decide between blue or pink." Kagome whined.

"What about both?" Sango asked.

"Okay. White or silver?"

"Both."

"Sooo pink, blue, white, silver?" Kagome asked.

"Exactly!"

"Material catagory. Silk or sattin?"

"Hmmm silk."

"Cake flavor catagory. Carmel or Lemon Lust?" Kagome asked

"Lemon Lust and Carmel." Sango said.

"Awesome! You know, your 14th birthday is a day before mine; The day of the party, so we could celebrate together!" Kag exclaimed

"Yay! Kag, you are a genius!" Sango clapped.

"Could you call my mom and tell her that?" she giggled.

"Can do. Back to the party."

"Okay. Food catagory. European, Japanese, Chinese, American, Greek, or whatever?"

"All of the above."

"Which caterer do we use?"

"Hold on..." Kagome ran upstairs. "IZAYOI!"

"I'm right here dear." Izayoi said.

"Ohhh. Well, which caterer do we use?" she asked

"I recomend Patti Jansen." she replied.

"Kay thanks." Kagome said and ran back downstairs.

"She said Patti Jansen and for the cake maker we should go with Confetti Cakes from New York City, in America. Elisa Strauss can model a cake after just about anything; she's done teddy bears, sneakers, and bathtubs. Flavors range from Valrhona chocolate to carrot with a range of fillings; cakes are topped with buttercream, fondant, chocolate ganache, or marzipan." Kagome informed her.

"Wow!" she said in amazement.

"Yup. What flowers?"

"Blue Orchids Dendrobiums, Blue Hydrangea Flowers, Blue Iris, Cymbidium Orchids, Stargazer lillies, and white roses." Sango suggested.

"Perfect! That was exactly what I was thinking."

"Okay, what about dessert?" Sango questioned.

"Trifles, Crème Brûlée, apple pie, strawberry cheesecake, key lime pie, chocolate mousse, tiramisu, apple cobbler, pumpkin pie, dark and white chocolate cheesecake, banana cream pie, brownie a la mode, banana pudding, coconut cream pie, fruit tart, peanut butter cake, milanos, lemon meringue pie, pecan pie, coffee cake, cherry pie, strawberry fruit cake, baklava, red velvet cake, and cinnamon buns." Kagome said all in one breath and gasped. Sango was now drooling as she was writing it all down.

"How do you know of so many desserts?!"

"International food is my speacialty. I love food!" giggled Kagome.

"It doesn't look like you LOVE food." Sango said looking her up and down.

Kagome just laughed and they continued writing down plans.

*with the guys*

"I wanted to help with the partyyy..." complained Miroku.

"Sure you did. You just wanted to grope Kagome and Sango." confirmed Sesshomaru.

"Mostly Kagome." Miroku muttered, earning death glares from Inu and Sesshy. "Can you blame me?! Kagome is a total babe."

"True" they said.

"Let's see how they're doing down there." suggested InuYasha.

The three boys went to the ballroom.

"Hey guys." Kagome said.

"We're almost finished." Sango stated while continuing to write.

"Okay. Well, we will sit here until you finish." said Miroku sitting on the couch. "Care to join me, Kagome?"

"Uh sure." she said as she walked towards the couch. Miroku stuck his foot in front of her and made her fall in his lap.

"I didn't realize you are so foward." he said grabbing her butt. "Will you bear my children?" he asked.

"Pervert!" she slapped him and looked to Sango. "Know what I'm thinking?"

"No" Sango responded.

"Neither do I; frightening isn't it?" Kagome said. "I could always kill him and stuff his body away"

"Killing is illegal."

"Nothing is illegal until you get caught." Kagome stated as she glanced at Miroku. "I was just kidding."

Kagome picked up a book and started reading while the others chatted.

"I think pizza is better than fries and hot dogs." Sango shouted.

"Fries!"

"Pizza!"

"Hot dogs!"

"Ramen!"

"Fries!"

"Pizza!"

"Hot dogs!"

"Ramen!"

"Fries!"

"Pizza!"

"Hot dogs!"

"Ramen!"

"PLEASE LET A TRUCK PLOW YOU ALL OVER!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs while standing on the couch.

They all looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes I said it! I will be the one driving that truck one of these days and you will all be pancakes. Like the lady that took down a bear and three cats in a 25 minute road trip. Not to mention she killed that rabsquirrel." she glared evilly at them.

"It was a fox, not a rabsquirrel!" Sango yelled.

"The damn thing had a squirrel body and a rabbit's head!" Kagome retorted.

"Whatever!" S

"Whateves!" K

"Fine!" S

"Fine!" K

"Good!" S

"Let's go to the mall!" K

"Okay." S

"I am gonna go change." K

"Well, that was quite a show." Miroku said.

"A weird show." Sesshomaru added.

"And now we are going to the damn mall!" shouted InuYasha.

Kagome came downstairs 5 minutes later. She was wearing a tight green tank top with black lacing on the side, neck, and straps. She had low rise, hip hugging, skinny jeans. They were faded and tucked into a pair of black suede, wedged heel boots. They were knee high and had fur around the top. She also had a long sleeve white fur mini jack, a black choker, and a chunky white belt around her hips.

Sango was wearing a long sleeve gray tight fit shirt with a yellow tank top under it. She had a pair of hip huggers on with gray ugg boots. A gray jacket, a chunky yellow belt, and a yellow choker.

Miroku was wearing a purple long sleve muscle shirt and dark wash jeans with a black jacket. He had on black DC shoes.

InuYasha was wearing a red long sleve muscle shirt and faded jeans with a black jacket. He had on black DC shoes.

Sesshomaru was wearing a blue long sleve muscle shirt and black jeans with a black jacket. He had on black DC shoes.

(Totally cute outfits right? lol. I mean the guys in muscle shirts...*swoons*)

KISMSKISMSKISMSKISMSKISMSKISMSKISMSKISMSKISMSKISMSKISMSKISMSKISMSKISMS

*Mall*

(I am aware that Christmas isn't usually celebrated in Japan, but lots of people do.)

Christmas lights were up everywhere. Giant ornaments were hanging from the ceiling. A huge Christmas tree was standing in the center of the mall. Infront of the Christmas tree was Santa having people sit on his lap.

"Let's go sit on Santa's lap!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed. They ran over to the line and in 10 minutes, were next in line. They felt out of place because they were surrounded by children. When they sat down on his lap, Kagome stepped on a cat toy.

"Meowww!" said...or noised the cat (lol).

"Well meow to you too kitten." Santa said.

"That was the cat toy thing." Kagome blushed.

"What do you girls want for Christmas?" he asked.

"A hot guy" answered Sango.

"A hot guy that doesn't act like he is two." Kagome responded.

"I could fill your requests ladies." Santa said.

"Ewww...dirty old pervert man." Kagome whined.

"Hey! I am only 15." Santa said.

"15?!" Kagome asked harshly.

"Yes 15." he answered and pulled his beard.

"Kouga?!" she exclaimed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Review!

Luv ya!


	10. Chapter 9

_**Best Friends Or More**_

_**Preperations**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha *sigh* No matter how much I wanna own him...**_

_**{Sorry, but I have to make shippo 6 like in the show for this story to work...}**_

_**RIN-25**_

_**STAFF**_

_**BOTAN-20**_

_**TSUBAKI-20**_

_**TAMARI-20**_

_**JAKOTSU-20**_

_**YUKI-15---Rin's son**_

_**AKITO-15---Rin's son**_

_**Sango is now 14 as of today.**_

_**~*~**_

~*~

~*~

_**~*~**_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_***Last time***_

"Well meow to you too kitten." Santa said.

"That was the cat toy thing." Kagome blushed.

"What do you girls want for Christmas?" he asked.

"A hot guy" answered Sango.

"A hot guy that doesn't act like he is two." Kagome responded.

"I could fill your requests ladies." Santa said.

"Ewww...dirty old pervert man." Kagome whined.

"Hey! I am only 15." Santa said.

"15?!" Kagome asked harshly.

"Yes 15." he answered and pulled his beard.

"Kouga?!" she exclaimed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_***Now***_

"Kagome?!" Kouga shouted.

"Ummm...yeah. I'm back" she said.

"Where were you?! I haven't seen you in almost 8 years!" questioned Kouga.

"I don't feel like talking about that. But, I will let you get back to work. It was so nice seeing you again." she said hugging him. "Oh. And here." she said handing him an invite to the party. After that, her and Sango ran back to where the guys were supposed to be..only to find nothing.

"I hate guys!" Sango and Kagome screamed at the same time. After an hour of running around, they found Sesshomaru and Miroku watching InuYasha fight with a very short and tiny boy...(guess who)

"You had your turn, brat! It's my turn!" InuYasha whined while holding a whack-a-mole mallet. The young boy was holding onto the mallet while InuYasha was shaking it...trying to knock the boy off.

"I did not have a turn! I would've won anyway!" screamed the boy.

"You wouldn't have won! I would!" yelled InuYasha

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh"

"Nope!"

"Yep!"

"Wouldn't!"

"Would!"

"SESSHOMARU!" They yelled together. Both were expecting him to settle it. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and walked over to the pool table. 'Kami help us all.' he thought.

"INUYASHA / MIROKU" Kag and San yelled together.

"What?!"

"We have been looking for you guys for an hour!" Sango yelled.

"We have a good explanation!" InuYasha said.

"And...what would that be?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms over the chest.

"This is Shippo. He is my little cousin who is coming to live with us." Sesshomaru said. Kagome squealed in delight and picked up Shippo.

"Omg! Omg! Omg! Sooo cute and soft and fuzzy! Eep!" she giggled happily. He was enjoying being hugged by Kagome.

"Kagome! Put him down! You are going to kill the thing!" Sango yelled.

"I wanna hold him!" Kagome snapped.

"Well don't cut off his circulation or jar his brain loose." Sango said while looking at the little demon's blue face. "Kags, he is blue."

"OH NOOO! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED IT! THE POOR THING! NOOO! HELP! IT'S DEAD!!!" she screamed in panic and dropped him. He soon gained his color back.

"You didn't kill me." Shippo announced.

"Good! Hey everyone! I didn't kill the badger demon!" she smiled.

"I'm a fox demon."

"Or is he a squirrel?" she asked while ignoring the young kitsune.

"I am a fox demon!"

"Or is it a racoon?" she pondered still ignoring Shippo.

"I. AM. A. FOX. DEMON!!!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Okay Mr. Pushy! You only had to say it once. No need to shout." Kagome muttered.

"We stopped to get her coffee" Sango said while looking at their faces of confusion. "Hyperrr..."

"Note to self. Never give her sugar or caffeine." InuYasha said while getting a glare from Kagome.

"Well, InuYasha. I wanna go to the pet store." Kagome giggled.

"We don't have a pet at home." he said.

"No. It is for you. We are going to get you a little pink puppy jacket that says princess in glitter." she smirked.

"You are the devil, Kagome." InuYasha growled.

"Your a meanie!" she screamed and started crying.

"Kagome...D-don't cry..." he paniced.

"I'm not crying for real, puppy!" she said and pounced on him. "Carry me!"

"Kagome...*sigh* come on...be serious!" he said.

"What's wrong with you?" Miroku questioned.

"Nothing. I just can't stand to see Kagome cry." InuYasha whispered in Miroku's ear.

"Ohhh."

"INUUU! PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Kagome yelled and jumped on his back.

"Okay. Let's go." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was holding Shippo and said "I'm gonna name you Ship-dip..." and then fell asleep.

****************************************************************************************************************

^PARTY DAY^

Sango had spent the night with Kagome (at InuYasha's remember) the night before the party day. It is December 12th today, Sango's birthday and the day before Kagome's. It was now five in the morning. The two girls had fallen asleep thirty minutes ago!

"WAKIE UPPIE!" some random girl shouted while bouncing on their bed.

"Shut uppp..." Kagome whined and pushed her off.

"HEY!!!" the girl pouted. She peeked under the blanket at Sango's eyes staring at her.

"Who the HELL are you?!" Sango shout/yelled.

"I'm Rin and one of your many stylists for this morning!" she smiled a toothy grin. Kagome shot up from under the covers like a rocket.

"_The _Rin? As in Rin Sasaki?! The stylist?" Kagome shouted.

"Yes" Rin answered simply, still keeping her smile.

"SANGO! KAGOME! WAKE UP!" Izayoi shouted from the door. "Oh. You're up." she realized.

*Spa Session*

_With Kagome_

"Girrrl...your hair is so long, silky, and totally lusious. Oh snap." Jakotsu complimented Kagome.

"Heh heh heh *cough*" she fake laughed. At the moment, she was completely uncomfortable.

*With Sango*

"You have black under your eyes. We need to take care of that." Tsubaki said to Sango. She smeared a green facial mask on her face.

*Kagome*

"Would you like a seaweed wrap, ma'am?" Yuki asked sweetly.

"Uh sure. But, call me Kagome." she smiled brightly.

"Okay, Kagome." he said.

'Wow. He is beautiful. He has silverish black short hair. And his eyes...sooo dreamy. His voice is like silk and he is sooo cute...wait Kagome! Snap out of it! You are with InuYasha!' she thought, completely missing what he said. "Oh, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"You have to *cough* ummm take your clothes off..." he whispered while blushing.

"Oh. Uh okay." she said while standing up and taking off her shirt. She slid down her shorts and then unclasped her bra. She slid he underwear off and laid down on the table. 'Shouldn't a woman be doing this?' she asked herself in her mind.

"Um. I am going to do your facial first and then I will do the seaweed wrap." he said. He washed her face with foaming face wash. Then he put a blue face mash on her. His brother Akito and he massaged her and then did the seaweed wrap.

*InuYasha, Fluff butt, and Miroku*

"What time is it...?" groaned Miroku.

"6:00 pm." Sesshy answered.

"We were supposed to pick up the tuxes at 4:00!" yelled InuYasha. "Oh shit! Come on!"

They all got dressed and went to get their custom made tuxes.

When they got back it was 6:30 pm. Kagome walked back to the room where her shoes were left. She walked up to Inu and flicked his ear.

"Owww...why can't you be like normal people?" he whined.

"What do you mean normal?!" she shout/asked.

"Normal people are nice to dogs!" he smirked. She kissed him full on the lips.

"Was that nice enough?" she asked seductivly.

"Ewww...get a room!" said Miroku.

"Miroku, come here." InuYasha commanded.

"Nuh uh!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." he said.

"That is what you always say before you do hurt me!" Miroku stated matter-of-factly.

"Just come over here!!!" Inu snapped.

"NOOO!!!" Miroku screamed like a girl running away.

"Iron Reav..." he was cut off.

"Don't you do it InuYasha!" Kagome yelled while chasing after them.

"MIROKUUU!" he bellowed. Just then, he was hit by a high heel shoe that came from...Miroku???

"Where did you get that shoe?!" InuYasha ask/yelled.

"Doesn't everyone carry around a shoe?"

"Uhhh let me thing...NO!" InuYasha said tackling him down the stairs...oops!

"Just like with the swan..." Kagome sighed and went back to the room to get ready.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Best Friends Or More**_

_**Party and Total Randomness**_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha. There! I said it! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!_

_*I_

_*N_

_*U_

_*Y_

_*A_

_*S_

_*H_

_*A_

!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^*!#$%^&*

"INUYASHA! MIROKU! SESSHOMARU! I told you not to be late! We had to keep our guests busy with a doctor and a teddy bear!" Izayoi shouted with blazes of fire in her eyes.

"A doctor?" InuYasha asked.

"A teddy bear?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Guests!?" Miroku shouted, asked. He got stares that insisted he was stupid from everyone. "You guys took the good words.." he complained.

"Ummm yeah. I found the teddy bear downstairs in the living room, we ripped him apart, and now a doctor is showing people how he stitches them up." Izayoi announced.

"Wait...the living room?" when Izayoi nodded, Miroku continued, "Was the bear purple and pink, with big black eyes? And a big heart on it's wittle tummy?" he asked.

"How did you know?!" Izayoi yelled in suprise.

"You are so insensitive...I'M COMING MR. TWINKIE WINKIE TINKLE TOES!" Miroku screamed as tears streamed down his face while he stormed downstairs. Inu and Sesshy looked at eachother and mouthed 'Mr. Twinkie Winkie Tinkle Toes' while trying not to burst out laughing.

"Moving on...Let's go! Kagome and Sango are waiting!" she screached.

"OKAY!"

***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~****

^PARTY^

"Okay! Enough with the teddy stitching!" Izayoi announced as she bumped the doctor with her hip.

"WAH!" the doctor yelped as she was knocked off stage and into a fountain.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, could you come up on stage for a minute?" Izayoi asked. They stepped up on stage. Satsuki (Kag's mom) was wearing a long red dress. It had rhinestones along the straps and the chest. It was low cut in the back, right at the small of her back. She had on silver open toe stiletto heels. Kagome's father was wearing a silk material black tux and a silver silk tie. "I want to say, WELCOME BACK KAGOME! Happy birthday Sango and Kagome!"

"Wha?" Satsuki asked. She then turned to the grand staircase to see Kagome and Sango decending; one from each side. "Kagome!'

Kagome walked to the edge of the stage and looked at her mom and dad. "Mommy! Daddy!" she yelled and ran and jumped in her father's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

(Dresses on profile...same dressed as she bought)

At the moment, Kagome was wearing a hot pink, long dress. It had rhinestones all over the chest in a beautiful manner. She had a diamond tiara on with silver, diamond hoop earrings. She also had silver heels.

Sango had on the exact same thing except the design of the tiara was different, the color of the dress was green, and change everything silver to gold.

(Tiaras & hairstyles on pro)

"Kagome." Kikyo nodded as she saw her.

"Oh. Kikyo dearest, we must catch up later." Kagome said as she walked away, rolling her eyes.

A slow song played and Kouga walked up to her.

"May I have this dance Kagome-chan?" he extended his hand.

"Of course Kouga" she said. He put his arms around her waist and she put her's around his neck.

Later, Kagome and Sango changed into a super mini dress. Kagome's was ice blue and Sango's was purple.

"Kagome, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?! YOU LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!" her mom yelled.

"Bye momma" she said walking off. Kagome and Sango went to a closet and came out moments later. Kagome's hair was silver and light blue, matching her dress, and as long as her normal hair.

She had light blue lip gloss, light blue and white eye shadow, dark blue eyeliner, and purple glitter on her cheek bones and eyes.

(their new hair are wigs).

Sango's also matched her dress. It was light purple and silver. It was to her waist. She had light purple lip gloss, light purple and white eye shadow, dark purple eyeliner, and purple glitter on her cheek bones and eyes.

They both had rhinestones on either side of their eyes.

"Present time!" they yelled together.

HotCha-Party Girl started playing as they opened presents.

Sango saw Miroku flirting with another girl and walked over to them.

"Miroku! I let it slide with Kagome, but aren't we supposed to be a couple?!" she shouted.

"Step off you bitter anime character look alike. Only anime girls have purple hair." she said and walked away.

Kagome took off the wig and changed dresses, as did Sango.

Kagome put on that red dress that was open in the front with black heels.

Sango put on the Japanese dress. She had refused to wear something so...flashy.

They started dancing to party like a rockstar by shop boyz.

Yaaaaaa!  
Ya-Ya-Yaaaa!  
Ya-Ya-Yaaaa!  
Ya-Ya-Yaaaa!  
Tut-tut-tut-totally dude!

[Verse 1:]  
Im on a moneymaking mission, but I party like a rockstar  
Im flyin down 20, lookin good in my hot car  
You know them hoe be at my show, grabbin where my chain go,  
Im tryna grab hold of my pants, but these hoes wont let my thang go,  
I do it like i do it, cuz you know them hoes bein tryin  
oh dont you know i fuck with fine dimes that look like pamela,  
they fine and they hot bruh, when im in the spot bruh, yuh, yuh,  
I party like a rockstar!

[Chorus:]  
Yaaaaa!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!

[Verse 2:]  
Ha! Ha! Party like a rockstar  
Do it with the black n the white like a cop car,  
Me n my band man, on a yacht wit marilyn manson gettin a tan man,  
You know me, with a skull belt, and wallet chain,  
Shop Boyz rockstarz, ya we bought to change the game,  
Change the game? they know that imma star,  
imma star, imma make it rain from the center of my guitar!

[Chorus:]  
Yaaaaa!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!

[Verse 3:]  
As soon I came out the womb, my momma knew a star was born  
Now Im on a golf course, trippin with the Osbournes  
I seen a show with Travis Barker, rockstar mentality,  
Im jumpin in the crowd, just to see if they would carry me,  
white bitches wanna marry me, they see me they jus might panic,  
my ice make em go down quick, like the titanic,  
ya im with the shop boyz, you know what we do,  
im surfin screamin cowabunga, totally dude!

Yaaaaa!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rock, party like a rockstar!  
Party like a rockstar, tut-tut-tut-totally dude!

Next was Don't cha by the pussycat dolls.

Oh, baby dolls

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x]

See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me

[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha

Low by Flo Rida

(not putting lyrics)

Then Sexy Can I by Ray J

Then Rihanna Please don't stop the music. After tons of songs with party beats were played, they changed once more and cut the cake.

They changed into the black and white dresses. Kagome's was white with black designs and Sango's was black with white designs. They also fixed their hair back into the hairstyles they started with and put the tiaras in.

Later that night, they were tuckered out but they all decided to watch movies. Kagome and Sango had danced with a total of 50 boys each, including Sesshy, Kouga, Inu, Miro, Naraku, Bankotsu, Yuki, Akito, and Hiten.

Kagome had fallen asleep during one of the movies, as well as InuYasha.

*Kagome's dream*

**(Kag) Hi!**

**(Inu) Why did you pull ME into this?**

**(Kag) Because… I wanted to!**

**(Inu) Feh!**

**(Elmo) La La La La, Elmo's world.**

**(Inu) 'Why am I here?'**

**(Kag) HI ELMO!!**

**(Elmo) Hi Kagome! **

**(Elmo) Hi InuYasha!**

**(Inu) Why am I talking to some stuffed freak?!**

**(Kag) No use...you aren't getting out**

**(Kouga) Hello InuYasha**

**(Inu) *growls***

**(Kag) Um…**

**(Kouga) I love you Kagome**

**(Kouga) Now… DIE INUYASHA!!**

**(Elmo) *takes Kouga out and throws him on the side of the road***

**(Elmo) I don't like bullies**

**(Inu) Wow…**

**(Kag) *smacks Inu over the head with a chair***

**(Inu) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!**

**(Elmo) O.o InuYasha said a dirty word!**

**(Inu) SHUT UP YOU! AND AS FOR YOU KAG!**

**(Inu) KAGOME YOU BROUGHT KOUGA HERW AND…AND…I LOVE YOU! *Inu sobs***

**(Kag) Yay! **

**(Elmo) *makes kissing sounds***

**(Inu) *smacks Elmo***

**(Inu)*Kisses Kagome***

**(Kag) YAY!!**

**(Elmo) He needs a hug! *Elmo hugs Inu***

**(Inu) GAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF ME!**

**(Kagome) *rolls on the ground laughing***

**(Inu) GET OFF ME YOU FUCKIN' FURRY FREAK!**

**(Elmo) you're mean! I'm gonna hurt you if you don't stop!**

**(Inu) BRING IT ON SMELMO!!**

**(Kag) *thinks* 'That was REALLY BAD, Inu'**

**(Elmo) *Kicks Inu's ass***

**(Elmo) That should teach you**

**(Kag) InuYasha???**

**(Inu) *groans***

**(Inu) Okay… I'm better**

**(Inu) *Gets up and starts dancing with Elmo***

**(Inu) La La La La, Elmo's world!**

**(Kag) …Maybe I hit him a little too hard… Oh well.**

**(Kag) I gotta go. I love you, InuYasha!**

**(Inu) I love you too! Bye! **

**(Inu) La la la la, Elmo's world!!!**

*InuYasha's dream*

All of a sudden a squirrel runs in and starts to attack InuYasha's face.

"What the hell! Get this Fucking thing off of me!" InuYasha yelled

Miroku grabs his staff and starts whacking InuYasha Yelling, "DIE YOU SQUIRREL!" As Miroku is whacking InuYasha his staff broke into two. "I knew I should have paid more money for this thing."

Meanwhile the squirrel jumps off of InuYasha and lands on the ground. "MWHAHAHAHAHA tremble as I am Naraku's pet squirrel, FLUFFY!"

"Wow you don't see that ever day." Shippo said

"Awwww it's cute." Kagome said

"Don't rub it in." Fluffy said. "Now InuYasha you must DIE!"

Fluffy attacks Miroku and he screams and starts to role on the ground. Yelling, "Stop, drop, and role! Stop, drop, and role!"

"Ummm Miroku that's for fires. Not killer Squirrels." Sango said

"Your next girl!" Fluffy jumps and he was about to attack Sango (We like Sango so we aren't going to let the squirrel attack her, who should we do? Tom(random person): Lets do Miroku some more!) The squirrel ties Miroku to a chair and he pulls out a TV (don't ask) and he turns it an to the Weather channel.

"NO THE HORROR!" Miroku yelled. "NOT THE WEATHER CHANNEL ANYTHING BUT THAT."

"Oh no! Fluffy is forcing Miroku to watch the weather channel! What should we do?" Shippo yells

"We have to turn it off some how!" Kagome said

"Its called a remote." InuYasha said.

"How do you know this stuff?" Sango asks.

"How do I not know this stuff?" InuYasha replied

Meanwhile the squirrel is enjoying Miroku being in pain. "Fell the burn!"

"If I don't make it tell my mother I love her!" Miroku said.

"We don't know your momma." InuYasha said.

"Oh I don't know her either."

"Then why did you tell us!"

"I'm bored! What do you expect, I'm watching the Weather channel!"

"Don't make me switch it to the History channel!" Fluffy gabs the remote and changes it to channel 12547875645625647514984575469156125475619215542476.

"Man do you have satellite or something?" Kagome ask.

"Actually I have cable."

"Hey look its me!" Miroku yelled. Everyone looks at the TV and sees themselves.

"What the…" Shippo said.

Kagome look outside the hut and saw a bunch of camera man filming them from the window. "What are you doing here get out."

"Aww man." One camera guy said, "let's go."

"Now InuYasha get the remote away from him!" Kagome said.

"I would love to if I knew where it was."

"WHAT!" Fluffy looks around and sees a mouse with the remote watching animal planet. "HOW DID SHE GET THAT!"

"My question is how he got the TV." Shippo said

"Squeekers, give me the remote." Sango said

The mouse growled at her.

Then InuYasha took his sword and through it at the TV.

"NO That was $616,462,423,252,164,224,113,612,123,103,621!" Fluffy yelled.

"Where did you buy that?" InuYasha ask.

"…….E-bay."

"Wow Naraku sure is rich."

"Okay you are getting annoying" InuYasha said. He went up to fluffy and grab him. He walk out side and through him far into the woods.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Sango ask.

"Because we are that dumb."

Meanwhile with Kouga, the squirrel lands on Kouga's head "Hey look meat!"

"Don't eat me!" Fluffy screamed

"Hey I just found a talking Squirrel, I'm rich."

So Koga becomes rich and they live happily ever after the end.

*New dream*

One day Inuyasha was walking through the forest minding his own damn business and he saw a sleigh fly above him carried by reindeers. "Ho Ho Ho, What are you doing on my sleigh little boy?" "I'm no little boy and what kinda demon are you anyway?" "HO HO HO, demon, I'm no demon I'm Santa Clause." "You're a demon named Santa huh well I'm going to kill you Santa Clause demon." "Wait just a damn minute little boy your going on my naughty list." "Hold on man I ain't gay, and what is a naughty list." "If your put on my naughty list you won't get any presents." "Whatever." Santa pushed him off the sleigh and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Mark my words this isn't over Santa Clause Demon." Inuyasha ran back to his home and grabbed Kagome out of the bed and said "Kagome I need your assistance with some demon. He had flying reindeer and said he wanted to give everyone presents." "No way you saw Santa Clause!!!" "You know of this demon?" "He's no demon he's a man that flies around on Christmas and slides down little kids chimneys and gives presents."

"Wait wait wait, so he flies with reindeer breaks in your house and leaves gifts sound like a demon to me." "Well he's not he's a joyful man." They both heard something coming down the chimney. "Ho Ho all shit not you again little boy." "Yes demon it is I inuyasha here to kill you." "He's not a demon!!!" "Wait a minute how did you get here anyway?" "I followed some girl with a nice ass down this way." Kagome blushed, "that was me you followed." "Oh my bad I didn't mean to offend you." "No you didn't I'm quite flattered." "No you aren't you slut" said Inuyasha. "Look Ms. Clause isn't home and this is my last stop today you wanna come over and get a personal present." "Sure let's go Santa." "Wait just a damn minute Kagome is my bitch." Ho ho ho I don't think so little boy" "I'm not a little boy!!!!!!!!" "Let's go Kagome," and as they left Santa yelled out "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night cause I know I'm going to have one."

It all faded and InuYasha and Kagome were in a room.

"_That_ was not my dream!" Kagome shouted.

"It wasn't mine either" protested InuYasha.

They look down and see Santa in a chair asleep with a dream bubble coming from his head. They were in that dream bubble.

"Randomnessssssss" they said together.

Soon, they left dream land and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I have total writers block! Please help me! PM me or review it to me if you have any ideas. Remember it's almost Christmas in the story!


	13. Chapter 12

_**Best Friends Or More**_

_**The Christmas Party**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own InuYasha!**_

_**~!~ K**_

_**~!~ A**_

_**~!~ G**_

_**~!~ O**_

_**~!~ M**_

_**~!~ E**_

_**!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&***_

_**"FIRE!" This is what the gang woke up to in the Takahashi Mansion; Kagome's loud mouth.**_

_**"Dunk and cover!" Miroku squealed as he jumped out of bed and onto the floor. **_

_**"Good, you're up." Kagome said in a cheerful voice. They all groaned. Sango and Miroku had spent the night. Kagome and InuYasha had persuaded their parents to let Kagome stay with InuYasha. They were all getting ready for a Christmas party in the next few days.**_

_**"Little while longer mommy..." InuYasha muttered into the pillow.**_

_**"Call me mommy again, and I will make sure you won't **__**ever**__** be called daddy." Kagome said while glaring daggers into his back.**_

_**"I'm up!!!" he yelled while hopping out of bed and saluting. **_

_**"Good puppy." she said and stood on her toes while rubbing his ears. A low rumbling sounded in his chest and she giggled. (we all know he would call it a pleasured growl, but Kagome and I would call it puring.)**_

_**"Why do I let you treat me like this? I am taller than you and I am the dominate male. You are my bitch." he pouted out. Kagome's usually calm and bubbly aura darkened and surounded everyone as she growled. When InuYasha noticed, he muttered, "That's why." while looking scared.**_

_**"It's almost Christmas! We need to decorate here and get ready for our party at my house!" Kagome yelled as Sango ran in the room.**_

_**"YAY!" Sango screamed. "I haven't been to your house in years! Not since we were 5 and Miroku ate your angelfish." **_

_**"YOU ATE GIGI SWIMINGTON?!" Kagome shouted with blazes of fire in her eyes.**_

_**"I thought it was one of those Swedish Fish gummy things." he said meakily.**_

_**"Why would a gummy be swimming around?" She questioned.**_

_**"I was a kid. Give me a break."**_

_**"Mkay. Anyway, let's go decorate!" Kagome announced as she marched downstairs with Sango. Shippo had been watching from the stuffed animal shelf. {awww how cute! *picks up Shippo and snuggles him* lol} **_

_**"Kagome can be pretty scary." Shippo stated while hopping out of the plushies.**_

_**"Women and their moods." InuYasha, Shippo, and Miroku said.**_

_**"WE HEARD THAT!!!" Sango and Kagome yelled from the bottom of the stairs.**_

_**Their hair stood on end and they shivered. The boys ran downstairs and followed the girls outside. (they had all gotten dressed)**_

_**"Okay. Guys, we need to go buy decorations for your houses and mine. We need to get trees, which we can go to the woods and get. No matter how much Sango and I hate the woods, that is where you find the best trees." Kagome directed. **_

_**"Where to first?"Miroku asked. **_

_**"Ummm..." Kagome thought.**_

_**"I have a suggestion." Miroku said raising his hand.**_

_**"If it has anything to do with strippers, porn, or women, put your hand down." Kagome said watching his hand slowly go down.**_

_**"I have something! Pick me! Over here! Kagome! Pick me!" He poked her. "Pst. Pick me." he whispered.**_

_**"No. We aren't going to Sea World to see if they captured Ariel." she scolded.**_

_**"Fine. Just shoot down all the great ideas." he muttered.**_

_**"Why don't we go get some hot chocolate." Kagome suggested. At that, Sesshomaru shot out of the house.**_

_**"Chocolate?!" he asked while hopping up and down putting on his shoe.**_

_**"Yes. Come on." Sango said. Her and Kagome walked off with Sesshomaru very colse behind. Miroku and InuYasha looked at eachother and shrugged then followed.**_

_**"THERE!" Sesshomaru cheered while looking at a cafe that sold hot chocolate. (Can you imagine Sesshy(Fluffy) doing that. I mean like having a smile on his face and cheering while drinking hot chocolate?) **_

_**They all went in and got a cup of hot chocolate and sat in the lounge. There was a warm fireplace in the room with a comfy couch in front of it. That is where they were seated.**_

_**After finishing their warm drinks, they headed down the street to the mall.**_

_**"It's snowing!" Shippo jumped in joy as he saw the beautiful white snow falling.**_

_**"Pathetic." InuYasha muttered.**_

_**"InuYasha! Lighten up!" Kagome ordered after slapping him on the arm lightly.**_

_***MALL***_

_**"We have to buy gifts and decorations. Let's split up. Me, Kagome, and Shippo. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru." Sango commanded.**_

_**"Right. Meet back at the Christmas tree in three hours." Kagome said.**_

_**With that said, they took off.**_

_***With the girls...and Shippo***_

_**"Let's shop for Shippo first." Sango said pulling out a list of people. **_

_**"Okay. Shippo, come here. You can go to the candy shop. Stay put." Kagome told him.**_

_**"What to buy, what to buy." Sango thought aloud.**_

_**"He likes candy, sugar, the color green, and video games." Kagome said as she and Sango took off running to the video game store.**_

_***Guys***_

_**They had already shopped for everyone except the girls.**_

_**"Okay. Kagome and Sango. Jewelry, makeup, perfume, and clothes." InuYasha said while dashing to through the clothing stores. Miroku and Sesshomaru were trailing close behind. InuYasha stopped in front of a kimono. It was ice blue silk with pink cherryblossoms at the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. It had white and silver dragons on it and a white and pink obi. "I am going to buy this for Kagome." he said**_

_**"I am getting this one for Sango." Miroku stated while looking at a purple silk kimono. It was decorated with white and gold cranes. At the end of the sleeves were light purple butterflies. The obi was light purple outlined by gold.**_

_**They bought some jewelry and clothes for them, too.**_

_**"What size jeans does Kagome wear?" InuYasha asked.**_

_**"Last time I checked, ones in juniors." Miroku answered.**_

_**"Oh. Okay thanks....wait! LAST TIME YOU CHECKED?!" He shouted.**_

_**"Never mind." Miroku said slinking away.**_

_***Girls and Shippo***_

_**"They're late" Sango growled. Indeed they were 20 minutes late.**_

_**"Here they come." Kagome pointed out.**_

_**"What took you guys so long?!" Shippo questioned.**_

_**"Miroku was running for dear life while InuYasha was threatening him with his claws." Sesshomaru informed in a bored tone (what's new lol).**_

_**"Whatever. Let's go. We have to put these at the house and get tree." Kagome said. They had gotten 3,000 dollars worth of decorations alone. InuYasha and the others had gotten 2,000 dollars worth of decorations. **_

_***Forest***_

_**"Okay. We need to fine a tree. A big and bushy tree." Kagome said.**_

_**"AHHH! SQUIRREL! It will kill us!" Miroku screamed in a girly voice.**_

_**"Relax." InuYasha said, putting a hand on Miroku's shoulder.**_

_**Another squirrel came out of the tree and sat next to the first one.**_

_**"Another one! SQUIRREL OF DEATH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Miroku yelled. A little bunny came out of the bushes at that moment."Nooo! They formed a gang!" **_

_**"SHUTUP!" Kagome yelled. She threw a shoe at him, successfully knocking him unconscious.**_

_**They picked a big and beautiful tree and went back to Kagome's house. Miroku had, by that time, woken up.**_

_**"DECORATION TIME!" Kagome and Sango squealed with excitement.**_

_**It was 5 hours later when they had finished. The tree was set up in their giant living room. Under it were presents by the dozens. They were wrapped in beautiful colors of silvers, golds, reds, greens, blues, some were glittery, some were plain. All the presents had big, beautiful boes on top. It was decorated in beautiful colors and glass ornimants. The house was filled with the warmth of the fireplace. The scent of cinnimon and gingerbread floated through the house because they were baking cookies. On the outside of the house, there were colored lights all around. Plastic candy canes were in the yard. Icicles hung from trees and ledges. A beautiful layer of whiteness blanketed over the whole city. The moon reflected off of the snow and made it look blue. Animals snuggled together in warm places and slept. It was truly a wonderful scene.**_

_**"Well, we did a great job. I think it is time we hit the hay." Kagome said as she stretched and yawned.**_

_***Day of the party-5:00 pm***_

_**"Up! Up! Everyone up! It is 5 o'clock! The party is in 3 hours!" Kagome shouted while running through the halls. Everyone groaned and got up. They had breakfast and got ready.**_

_**"Sango, do you have the outfit you were supposed to have?" Kagome whispered.**_

_**"Yes. Do you have your's?" She whispered back.**_

_**"Yup." Kagome said as the boys glared suspiciously.**_

_**They got up and ran off to Kagome's room.**_

_**The guests started coming in and the girls were still upstairs. **_

_***San and Kag***_

_**Kagome and Sango were wearing a tight, red dress. It stopped mid thigh and had white fur at the end. It had a hood on the back that had white fur. They were wearing white, fur, knee high boots. They had 4 inch heels. Sango and Kagome were wearing white, thigh high stockings with a red ribbon at the top. After getting dressed, they walked towards the stairs.**_

_***Downstairs***_

_**The lights turned off and spotlights came on at the stairs. Kagome and Sango came down them and the lights followed them to a mini stage in the middle of the room.**_

_**"How are you guys tonight?" Sango asked. The crowd replied with screams.**_

_**"Enjoying the party?!" Kagome questioned. One again, the crowd replied with shouts of excitement.**_

_**Jingle Bell Rock by: Aly and AJ started to play and the girls grabbed a microphone each and began to sing and dance.**_

_********************************************************************************************************************_

_**Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock**_

_**Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring**_

_**Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun**_

_**Now the Jingle hop has begun**_

_**Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock**_

_**Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time**_

_**Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square**_

_**In the frosty air**_

_**What a bright time, it's the right time**_

_**To rock the night away**_

_**Jingle Bell time is a swell time**_

_**To go riding in a one-horse sleigh**_

_**Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet**_

_**Jingle around the clock**_

_**Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat**_

_**That's the Jingle Bell rock**_

_**(Jing rock, jing rock, yeah, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock)**_

_**Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock**_

_**Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time**_

_**Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square**_

_**In the frosty air**_

_**What a bright time, it's the right time**_

_**To rock the night away**_

_**Jingle Bell time is a swell time**_

_**To go riding in a one-horse sleigh**_

_**Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet**_

_**Jingle around the clock**_

_**Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat**_

_**That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell rock**_

_**The jingle bell rock**_

_**That's the jingle bell rock (Yeah)**_

_**Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell.**_

_**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays**_

_**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays**_

_**How's that for a Christmas song?!**_

_********************************************************************************************************************_

_**"Kay! That's it! Enjoy the rest of the party!" Kagome yelled as she hopped off the stage with Sango. The crowd was still cheering.**_

_**"I am going to find InuYasha!" Kagome yelled over the noise. She walked off and found Inu with Kouga.**_

_**"Stay away from MY woman, mutt face!" Kouga yelled**_

_**"Not a chance, flea bag!" He retorted.**_

_**"She isn't your woman, mutt!" **_

_**"She is, flea bag!"**_

_**"Isn't!"**_

_**"Is!"**_

_**"SHUTUP!" Kagome screamed.**_

_**They looked wide eyed at her. And then continued arguing. Kagome jumped on them and they all fell to the ground.**_

_**"Gonna shutup now?" she asked with anger clearly in her voice. When they nodded, she smiled triumphantly. "Good" she said and got up.**_

_**'Best Christmas Party ever!'**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**A/N: I am sooo sorry it took so long. I was working on a new story. It's called **_Calculating Life-A Fairytale Of Fire and Fantasy

_**Summary for new story: **_Kagome's family dies in a fire. Kikyo was her twin that was also in the fire. Does Kikyo visit Kagome, is she full of bitterness and hate? Is Kagome destined for the fires of hell? She and Souta were able to escape. Why can't Kagome remember anything and where did she come from? What if she was a princess...of what though? When InuYasha's family adopts her and Souta, will they ever remember? Fantasy/Romance. Inu/Kag San/Miro.

Tell me what you think of this story and my new story. Sould I write the new story or not?


End file.
